More Senshi?
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: Just when the senshi thought life would go back to normal a new threat appears. And who are these new senshi that show up? Are they friends or foes? And what secrets will be revealed? I own only the storyline and the constellation senshi. Comment follow review enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino age 17 was sleeping peacefully when her black cat Luna jumped on her and started yelling at her to get up or she would be late for school. As soon as she heard this she woke with a start and knocked Luna off her bed. "Oh my god I'm gonna be late!" she screamed. Even though she is a sailor scout and recently saved the galaxy again she was still the clumsy, ditsy, crybaby that everyone knew and loved. She rushed to get ready. When she was she picked up her bag and her lunch and ran out the door screaming a goodbye to her family. She ran all the way to school and made it about 2 minutes before the bell rang. She collapsed in her seat with a humph. Her friends Ami, Minako and Makoto laughed at her lateness again. "So late again ey Usagi?" Makoto asked jokingly. "Oh shut up Makoto." was her retort. Just then her teacher walked in. "Now today class we will be..." Usagi zoned out when she heard a beeping on her wrist. She put her hand up and asked to go to the bathroom. So did Amy, Minako and Makoto. They opened their communicators and saw their friend Rei online. The image was kind of fuzzy though. "H...hurry to my school senshi...somethings go...going on..." Rei said. Then the image went black. The girls worried slipped out of class witrhout the teachers knowledge and went to help their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls raced through the halls and out the door. When they arrived at Rei's school they found it on fire and everyone panicking. They searched for Rei but couldn't find her. Then they heard her call out "Mars Star Power!" And followed the sound. They saw Rei now as Sailor Mars fighting what looked like a phage. But it was much tougher. The 4 girls looked at each other and knew what to do. "Jupiter Star Power..." "Venus Star Power..." "Mercury Star Power..." " Moon Eternal Power..." Then all together they said "MAKE UP!" The girls now transformed into their alter egos the Sailor Senshi. "Pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Moon" " Pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Jupiter" " Pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Venus" " Pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Mercury" "And in the name of the moon we will punish you!" they said as they rhymed off who they were . They jumped down from their spot on top of the school and the fight began. Just when it looked like the senshi were winning the tables turned and they were in deep trouble. Just when they thought all was lost they heard a voice...


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop right there! We won't let you harm these girls. Your fight is with us so lets go!" the mysterious voice said. The senshi looked and saw 5 girls who appeared to be senshi too. They watched as the girl in orange attacked. A girl in blue ran up to them. " Get out of here fast you can't fight these guys they're too strong for you." she said. "No not until we defeat that thing." Mars said. " I told you you can't win against it. Now go!" she gave them a gentle shove. She then put up a water barrier and ran to help the other girls. The scouts watched in fascination as the 5 girls kicked the things but. " Aquarius Air Current!" the girl in white and beige said. The monster got hit with a blast of air and smacked into a tree. "Virgo Vine Wrapper!" the girl in green yelled. The monster was now bound to the tree. " Leo now!" the girl in blue said. The orange girl brought out an orange sword that was on fire! The girls were amazed. "Leo Fire Slasher!" the girl in orange yelled. She sliced the monster clean in half and it disappeared into a pile of black ash. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and thought the same thing could it be?...


	4. Chapter 4

The girl in blue took down the barrier and the senshi cautiously walked forward as they turned around. Mars was suspicious of them. "Hey who are you and why did you help us?" Mars demanded. "Humph we have no need to answer your questions." the orange girl who they assumed was the leader said. They started to walk away and Sailor Moon called out to them this time." Hey wait I didn't get a chance to thank you!" she yelled after them but if they heard her they didn't show it. They disappeared into the sun's rays. After the fight Rei called a scout meeting to discuss the new scouts and new enemy. "We don't know who they are or why they helped us. We should be on our guard." Rei told them. " But why Rei? They helped us." Usagi retorted. "You trust too easily Usagi." Rei said. "No you just don't trust enough Rei!" Usagi stood up angrily. This started another one of their famous fights. They heard the door open and a voice say " Why are you arguing this time Odango?". They knew that voice! It belonged too...


	5. Chapter 5

That voice belonged to...Haruka! Haruka, Micheru, Setsuna, Hotaru what are you guys doing here?" Usagi questioned the 4 outer senshi. "I saw a dark presence in my mirror and Hotaru felt a dark evil more powerful then anything we've faced before approaching you so we came here right away. Now what are you 2 arguing about now Usagi Rei?" Michiru said. "Oh we were rescued by 5 girls who look like senshi and Rei here's suspicious of them. I told her they helped us so I feel that they're good guys but Rei says I trust too easily and we should be cautious of them and then we started arguing if I was too trusting or Rei didn't trust enough." Usagi explained to them. "Wait 5 more senshi?" Haruka asked. "Ya well I think anyways. They wore what looked like some kind of senshi outfit and possessed powers like us too." Ami explained. "Strange I didn't see them in my mirror." Michiru said. "Hey where's Luna?" Hotaru asked. Normally Luna and Artemis were at senshi meeting but neither of them were there. "Hey Artemis isn't here either." Minako said. The girls got up and went out to look for the 2 missing cats. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis were trailing the new senshi to see if their hunch was correct. "How did they get here Leo?" the girl in blue asked the girl in orange who was the leader. "I'm not sure but what I do know is it's up to us to stop them. Those other senshi are too weak to fight them." Leo replied to Cancer. "Ok but why did they come? There's nothing here for them." the girl in green told the others. "I think we all want to know that answer Virgo." the girl in white and beige replied. "Well all I know is I'll toast em with my fire powers. Hiya." the girl in red said while doing a jump kick. " Oh dear what will we do with you Aries?" Leo asked the red senshi. "No clue but hey Aquarius wanna give us a lift home it'll be quicker." Aries said to the white and beige senshi. "No we're almost there Aries." Aquarius replied. They changed into there normal forms as soon as they got to their street. They went into a big house. Luna and Artemis followed them in and Artemis ran into a coat rack. "Ow..." he said. To the girls it sounded like a meow though. Lea went and saw the two cats in the hallway. "Aww did you get lost and follow us home?" she cooed to the cats while picking them up and bringing them into the dining room. All the girls were fawning over them. Artemis was enjoying every minute and even Luna had to admit it was nice. Meanwhile the others were frantically searching for the two cats.  
*Names and colors:  
Sailor Leo Alias Lea wears an orange uniform and has power over fire. She's the leader  
Sailor Cancer Alias Candice wears a blue uniform and has power over water  
Sailor Virgo Alias Veronica wears a green uniform and has power over the earth  
Sailor Aries Alias Ariel wears a red uniform and also has power over fire  
Sailor Aquarius Alias Aqua whears a white and cream uniform and has power over air*


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica used her powers to make some plants grow and then she picked them and took them into the kitchen. Luna sneezed then."Oh are you cold kitty?"Lea asked Luna. Luna nodded her head and Lea, Aqua and Candice took Luna and Artemis upstairs for warm baths while Veronica and Ariel made them all some food. While that was going on there the other 9 senshi were looking for the 2 missing cats when Hotaru froze. " Hotaru what's wrong?" Haruka asked. "There's a strong, dark presence heading this way at a rapid speed." she replied. The scouts got ready and transformed. They prepared for battle when they saw a monster come out of the trees. "Let's go scouts!" Sailor Moon cried and thus the battle began. Meanwhile back at the scouts house the girls were just drying off the 2 cats they found in their home when Aqua dropped the bar of soap into the tub of water. "What's wrong Aqua?" Lea questioned. "It's the wind. It's telling me the other senshi are fighting another creature and are getting crushed." Aqua said. "Let's go. You two stay here kay?" Lea told the cats. The cats just sat there and the girls ran downstairs to tell the other 2 scouts about what was going on. They transformed and Aquarius created an air current to take them to the park. Unknown to them Luna and Artemis followed them. When they got to the park they saw 2 of the 4 outer senshi still standing and Sailors Mars and Jupiter were still up . Mercury was checking on the others and making sure they were alright. They constellation senshi stood in the shadows observing the fight when the remaining scouts were knocked down. They then decided to make their presence known. "Hey ugly ya you with the spikes and bad breath aren't you looking for us?" Leo said. The monster then started to speak. The other senshi were surprised but the new ones didn't seem fazed by it. "So there you are you pests. Morana is waiting for you guys to die so no one will stand her way. These scouts are too weak to oppose her" the monster said. "Well hate to break it to you but that will never happen." Aries said. "We'll see about that!" the monster replied and slashed at the scouts. The inner and outer scouts sat and watched how the new scouts fought. The orange one dodged with the red one and whispered something in her ear. Aries didn't look happy but went to the other scouts anyways to get them out of harms way. See ran over and put Hotaru who was unconsious on her back and carried her into the shelter of the trees. Next she went back to help Venus and Sailor Moon. After making 3 trips finally it was only Uranus, Neptune and Pluto left. " What are you waiting for get over here with the rest of them." Aries demanded. " No we can still fight." Uranus said. Aries made a wall of fire block the scouts path. Neptune tried to get rid of it but it didn't work. Aries walked through the fire wall like it wasn't there and re joined the fight. The other scout just watched while nursing their injuries. "Virgo Earth Explosion!" Aquarius Air Compress!" "Cancer Water Flood!" Aries Torro Horns!" Leo Lion Claws!" "Now together Sailor Constellation Attack!" they said and the monster went poof literally. Aries's fire wall disappeared and the scouts could move again. Saturn was still unconsious though."Who the hell are you?!" Uranus demanded. "Hmph I'll tell you the same thing I told your little girl friends before we don't need to answer your questions and we won't. Let's go girls we have work to do." Leo said and turned her back to the other scouts. Uranus lost it and fired at Leo's back. Leo side stepped it with no effort. Uranus kept firing and Aquarius picked them up with an air current while making the air pressure so great for the other senshi that they couldn't try to attack and they left. Uranus was panting with a scowl on her face. Just then Luna and Artemis told the scouts what they found out. "Those girls are..."


	7. Chapter 7

Luna started to explain what she and Artemis found out. "Those girls are the constellation senshi." she said. "The what?" Usagi was confused. " The constellation scouts were the most powerful and deadliest sailor senshi. They were apart of the moon kingdom but at the same time not a part of it. There are 5 of them. Sailor Leo the leader. Her attacks are fire based and her constellation is Leo the wears orange like a lions mane and fire. Sailor Cancer is the smartest of them all. Her IQ matches Sailor Mercury's. Her constellation in Cancer the crab. She uses water based attacks. Her uniform is blue like water. Sailor Virgo is the calmest one and the most gentle. Her constellation is Virgo the virgin. Her uniform is green and she has nature based attacks that range anywhere from weather and storm attacks to using plants to fight. Sailor Aries also uses fire based attacks. She is the strongest one and has the worst temper. Her uniform is red and her constellation is Aries the ram. Finally there's Sailor Aquarius. She uses air based attacks and can control air. Her uniform is white and beige and her constellation is Aquarius the water bearer." Luna explained. "But I thought they were only legends that queen Serenity told us." Uranus said. " She told you those stories but they were 100% true." Luna said.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile the constellation senshi were sitting in their living room when they heard a knock. They opened it to see the Starlights. "What are you guys doing here Leo asked in shock as she hugged them. They hadn't seen each other for so long. "We were sent here by our princess to help you in your fight against Morana." Yaten said smiling. "Why do you look like men?" Virgo asked curiously. "This is our disguise on Earth." Taiki said. "Well come on in." Aquarius said enthusiastically. Cancer came out then with some cake. They all sat down and caught up with each other when...


	9. Chapter 9

3rd Person P.O.V.  
The computer went off telling them that there was trouble. "Well this puts a damper on things." Yaten said. "Ya well we gotta go." Taiki replied. "Leo Constellation Power!" "Aries Constellation Power!" Aquarius Constellation Power!" "Virgo Constellation Power!" "Cancer Constellation Power!" "Fighter Star Power!" "Healer Star Power!" "Maker Star Power!" *All together* "Make Up!" They transformed and ran to the park. The Starlights decided to go first. "Shooting through the night skies we are the three shooting stars Sailor Star Fighter!" "Sailor Star Maker!" "Sailor Star Healer!" "Sailor Starlights stage on!" They said in unison. "Sailor Starlights." Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. "Been a long time senshi." Maker said in a cool tone. Just then the enemy slashed at them. They dodged out of the way just in time. "So we meet at last Morana." Fighter spit out her name like it was poison. "Well well if it isn't the Starlights long time no see eh?" she said and cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you here? There can't possibly be anything here that's of interest to you." Healer demanded. "You'll have to beat me if you want to know. Come on!" she exclaimed. "Star Serious Laser!" "Star Gentle Uterus!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!" the Starlights attacked together. Sadly their attacks were thrown back at them. Sailor Moon ran over to them followed by the other senshi. "Are you guys alright?" she asked worriedly. "We're fine Odango. Look out!" Fighter said while covering Sailor Moon with her body. Just then they heard a rustling in the trees and the sound of a flute? "Stop we can't let this carnage continue! I'm Sailor Leo!" "I'm Sailor Cancer!" "I'm Sailor Virgo!" "I'm Sailor Aries!" "And I'm Sailor Aquarius!" "Together we are the Constellation Senshi." they said in unison and jumped out of the trees. "Mother Nature bind her!" Virgo exclaimed and pulled out a flute. As she started to play it the senshi felt the Earth shake beneath them and saw the trees grew their branches out like they were trying to reach Morana. The branches encased her. "My turn. Great fire burn her!" Aries said and sent a ball of fire towards the trees. They saw the branches burning when they all got thrown back by a blast of hot air. "Foolish children did you really think it would be that easy to beat me?" Morana asked as she walked out of the billowing cloud of smoke. She was completely unscathed. "What why didn't it work?" Cancer questioned. "Because I'm me." Morana replied with an evil smile. Leo got up then shaking and her uniform was lightly smoking but not burned. "Oh really well let's just see about that!" she cried and ran at Morana. The two women were locked in a deadly duel. The others were still recovering from the unexpected heat wave. Leo had to admit Morana was good with a heard Cancer scream in pain. She looked towards her teammates and Morana took her chance. She sliced Leo's arm wide open. Leo screamed in pain. Thankfully it wasn't her sword arm so she could still fight. "Well well looks like they taught you well. Your mother is very impressed." Morana told her. "What?" Leo asked. While she was in shock Morana kicked her to the ground. "What would you know about her? You killed her!" Leo screamed in anger. She got up and started slashing angrily at the woman in front of her. "Oh no she isn't." Morana told her calmly. Morana knocked her down and said something that shocked everyone there. "She isn't dead. Know how I know?" she asked with an evil smile. "How?!" Leo demanded. "Because I'm your mother."...


	10. Chapter 10

More Senshi?! Chapter 11

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Morana smiled a cruel smile as she told the senshi her story. "I gave birth to you when I was 26. Your father and I were so happy. We both new you were destined for great things. At the time we didn't know how great. One day you started possessing strong powers over fire. I thought is was fantastic and so did your father. Our friends Timothy and Miranda Aquarius's parents came over to our castle with little Aquarius. We saw she could do the same things you could do but with air. Her parents saw it in you too. Shortly after that they said that you were destined to become a sailor senshi. I didn't want to part with you but I knew I had to. It was hard seeing you taken away from me. I was devastated. Then one day there was a battle while you were training. This was after you turned 17 and had been training for 12 years and your father got killed. It tore me apart to have both my daughter and husband taken from me. While in my despair I heard a voice talking to me. It told me that what had happened was unjust and even though I couldn't bring my husband back I could bring my daughter back. I followed it's advice and found you training on a remote planet with 4 other girls. I told you what happened and begged you to come back. You refused and left me standing there alone. Then I realized that if I couldn't get you back by asking then I would have to do it by force. I started the war. And it brought you back to me but we were enemies. It hurt me to fight you but I knew I had to to make you see reason. I killed your friends off 1 by 1 until you were alone. I asked you again and you said that I was no longer your mother and attacked me. I fought back and apparently I didn't kill your teammates because they helped you fight against me. You used your ultimate attack which you should never use because it takes away your life. But you still did it and you and your teammates died. After that The Moon Kingdom fell and Queen Serenity when she transported her daughter and her court to Earth she heard of your deeds for you were the guardians of the princess as well but were not a part of her court much like the outer senshi. She transported you to Earth as well. And sealed Beryl and I away. Beryl managed to break free but I decided that if I couldn't have you then there was no need for me to exist. Then something broke the seal I was under and I felt your energy. So I came here and met these other weakling senshi *gestures to inner and outer senshi*. And then I sent my creatures to flush you out. And now here we are together again and you can have a mother again and I can have my daughter again. So what do you say? Will you join me? My little spark." Morana asked Leo after she told them the history. "If I told you it in the past then I guess I'll say it again. You are not my mother!" Leo screamed while sending a huge fire ball at Morana. "Very well then daughter but the time will come soon enough when you will join me." she said and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. The senshi were to shocked to say anything.


	11. Chapter 11

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Morana smiled a cruel smile as she told the senshi her story. "I gave birth to you when I was 26. Your father and I were so happy. We both new you were destined for great things. At the time we didn't know how great. One day you started possessing strong powers over fire. I thought is was fantastic and so did your father. Our friends Timothy and Miranda Aquarius's parents came over to our castle with little Aquarius. We saw she could do the same things you could do but with air. Her parents saw it in you too. Shortly after that they said that you were destined to become a sailor senshi. I didn't want to part with you but I knew I had to. It was hard seeing you taken away from me. I was devastated. Then one day there was a battle while you were training. This was after you turned 17 and had been training for 12 years and your father got killed. It tore me apart to have both my daughter and husband taken from me. While in my despair I heard a voice talking to me. It told me that what had happened was unjust and even though I couldn't bring my husband back I could bring my daughter back. I followed it's advice and found you training on a remote planet with 4 other girls. I told you what happened and begged you to come back. You refused and left me standing there alone. Then I realized that if I couldn't get you back by asking then I would have to do it by force. I started the war. And it brought you back to me but we were enemies. It hurt me to fight you but I knew I had to to make you see reason. I killed your friends off 1 by 1 until you were alone. I asked you again and you said that I was no longer your mother and attacked me. I fought back and apparently I didn't kill your teammates because they helped you fight against me. You used your ultimate attack which you should never use because it takes away your life. But you still did it and you and your teammates died. After that The Moon Kingdom fell and Queen Serenity when she transported her daughter and her court to Earth she heard of your deeds for you were the guardians of the princess as well but were not a part of her court much like the outer senshi. She transported you to Earth as well. And sealed Beryl and I away. Beryl managed to break free but I decided that if I couldn't have you then there was no need for me to exist. Then something broke the seal I was under and I felt your energy. So I came here and met these other weakling senshi *gestures to inner and outer senshi*. And then I sent my creatures to flush you out. And now here we are together again and you can have a mother again and I can have my daughter again. So what do you say? Will you join me? My little spark." Morana asked Leo after she told them the history. "If I told you it in the past then I guess I'll say it again. You are not my mother!" Leo screamed while sending a huge fire ball at Morana. "Very well then daughter but the time will come soon enough when you will join me." she said and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. The senshi were to shocked to say anything.


End file.
